Time of your life
by Simplicity of me
Summary: Just back from university, Pan finds out just how short life can be (rated for: Death; tragedy; if it isnt this high some wacko will report it; crappy writing skills)


**She fell back onto the couch with a loud thump, bouncing slightly when she hit it. She couldn't believe she was home...it was too good to be true!**

"**Yesss!" She sighed, blissfully sinking back into her couch. 3 years away at university and she was finally home! She kicked off high heels and drew her knees towards her, rubbing her sore ankles. **

"**Should have refused that last dance..." She muttered to herself, while she soothed her aching feet and let out a yawn. "Stupid party...that finished at..." She looked at her clock "2am"**

**She closed her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the peace and quiet. And after a while she found that she couldn't open her eyes again. She was just too sleepy...**

****

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. _

**She awoke with a start, to the sound of thunder. She jumped in surprised, her eyes widening when a flash of light hit her face, shortly followed by another clash of thunder. She sighed, putting a hand to her heart. **

"**Just a storm" She muttered, as she stood up and stretched. She glanced at the flashing digits of her clock. '6:00am' She looked down at her clothes. The same dress she wore last night. Deciding she wasn't going to go back to sleep again, she pulled out off the dress and headed to the bathroom, throwing it into the empty wash basket on the way.**

****

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. _

__

**She rubbed her hair with a towel, shaking the water out of it. Running a quick hand though it, she entered her kitchen and pulled down a bowl. She searched around for a spoon, quickly finding one, and opened her cupboard for her cereal**

"**Shit. I forgot to go to the store" She cursed to herself when she found her cabinets were bear. She dropped the bowl and spoon on the surface, swapping it for her car keys and a jacket. Turning off the lights, she left her house to go to the store.**

****_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

"**Should be open at 7" She told herself, as she drove through the rain, hunched over slightly to get a better view. Even though it was early morning, there was no sunlight, being hidden from slight by the storm clouds. The only light given were from lamp posts and other car headlamps. The rhythmic sway of the windscreen wipers was almost hypnotic, as well as it sound. She turned on the radio to drown out the sound and smiled when a song she liked came on.**

****

  
  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

**She pulled into the store car park and sighed when she found it had just opened. Quickly running through the store for food that would hopefully last her for 2 days; she paid and left, hastily piling her groceries into the boot of her car. The radio was still on, and the song was still playing. Which was odd, because she was at least 15 minutes in the store...**

**She pushed it aside and entered her car, shoving the keys into the ignition and starting it. With a quick sweep for other cars, she pulled out of the car park and left the store.**

****

  
  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

****

**She smiled when she saw the storm was clearing up. She liked it when it rained, but not when it stormed. It was too depressing. She had left her home on a stormy day...that really was a depressing day. She hated leaving her family and friends...**

**Still, no good thinking about the past. She was home now and that was all that mattered. Life was good for once. And she didn't want to ruin it by thinking of gloomy times. **

**The song fizzled and crackled and she reached down to fiddle with the buttons to tune it. **

"**Stupid radio" **

**She didn't see the car coming from the opposite direction. She didn't have time to react to it either, once she did. And for once in her life, she felt helpless. **

****

  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

**There was a loud crash, followed by the terrible sound of glass breaking. She was thrown from her seat, over the dashboard and through a window...**

**She couldn't remember what happened afterwards. She vaguely remembered voices above her, and seeing pairs of shoes in front of her. But it was all blurred out, as the radio played over it all. Her eyes lids fluttered open and shut a while, until they finally closed. Her heart beat slowed down and so did her breathing, until they nearly came to a stop. **

**A soft smile crept over her lips, as she lay on the road, listening to the sound of music and the gentle patter of the rain as her life slipped away.**

****

_

* * *

_

Hope that was ok for SSJ5Tigger. She wished for me to write a one-shot to this song about anything. Probably turned out a little too depressing for her liking, but I tried.

****

_

* * *

_


End file.
